His Return
by Lastelle
Summary: When Willow and Xander go to Hogwarts, they expect a normal school plus magic. When a Dark-Lord-Wanna-Be takes revenge on Harry Potter's children, the two friends get a bit more than they bargained for from the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Letters

Enter Willow and Xander. Now enter Hogwarts. Hmm.

Here's what happens when Willow and Xander both get accepted to Hogwarts and meet James, Albus and Rose. Begins a month or so before the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Wah!

* * *

Faith Lehane had brown hair and eyes and looked just like her father. She was strong and fast and was the best sports player in her school. In her opinion, the only thing that was wrong with her life was her little sister. At first, Willow had been cute and unable to talk or walk or really do much except sleep. Then she had started moving things with her mind. After that, Willow had become the 'special one'. When Willow had started talking and moving around, she had been the perfect child. Completely unlike her big sister who had been trouble from the first moment. Naturally, Willow was the favoured child.

"Hey, Faith," Willow Rosenberg said. The two were only half sisters, which was Faith's only hope. Maybe the genes that infected Willow came from Mr. Rosenberg.

"Hello, Rosenberg," Faith said. She absolutely refused to call her sister 'Willow' or 'Will' as Willow's best friend Xander Harris insisted on calling her.

"Anything new?" Willow asked. Faith thought about telling her that an evil maniac had attacked Faith's high school with an axe, but that would be considered 'poisoning the eleven-year-old mind that was Willow Rosenberg'. Also, lying, so Faith restrained herself.

"Nothing," Faith said. Being civil, but at the same time, not asking Willow what was new in her life. Willow had gotten used to that. The only times Faith was ever really nice to her was on Willow's birthday, and on other holidays.

"Cool," Willow said, "By the way, Mum said that dinner would be ready soon," Willow left Faith in peace.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg had red hair and green-grey eyes and looked just like her mother. She was nerdy and small and was able to use magic. Her mother never talked to her about anything important and clearly favoured her half-sister Faith. Willow's only outlet was magic. She could make things happen. She could float many pencils at once and could make voices come out of her stuffed animals. She could make her fish jump out of the bowl on magical command and had all sorts of magic books in her room.

"Willow!" Willow's mother, Sheila, called, "Time for diner!"

Willow rolled her eyes. Like she couldn't tell already. The smells coming from the kitchen were amazing. She could almost float down on them like in those American cartoons. Too late, she realized that she actually _was_ floating down the stairs. Willow immediately made herself land on the stairs, but upon landing, twisted her ankle and fell down the remaining stairs. She hit her head on the door and felt a pounding on her forehead. Willow felt for the bump that she knew must be forming on the back of her head, but found nothing. Maybe she hadn't hit herself too badly. The pounding on her forehead lessened to a pecking that wouldn't stop. Willow opened her eyes to see that a big, white bird was pecking her.

"What the –" Willow said, staring at the owl. It was an owl. A snowy owl, who had a letter attached to its foot. The owl held out its foot as if it had found the person it was supposed to give the letter to. Willow slowly removed the letter from the bird's foot, and the owl quickly hopped excitedly a few times, then flew out the open window.

"Willow!" Sheila exclaimed, seeing her youngest daughter on the ground, staring at the window, "Are you okay?"  
"Uh," Willow said, shaking her head, "I think, yeah," she looked at her parents, then past them to Faith, who was standing just behind them, "I just slipped on the stairs," she said. Her parents didn't need to know about the floating. Her using magic always freaked them out, "Then this owl came and gave me this letter."

Willow held up the letter for everyone to see.

"It says it's for you," Willow's dad said.

Willow took a good look at it, "Wow," she said, "But I never get mail," she quickly ripped open the letter, still lying on the ground. What she found in the letter erased the pain from falling on the stairs.

_**Dear Miss Willow Rosenberg,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Within this letter, you will find a list of books and equipment you will need for the school year, as well as a list of shops where you may find such equipment.**_

_**Sincerely, Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

Willow read the letter three times, then handed it to her parents. She was beaming. Finally! A chance to really study magic! She would be a witch! Willow's hopes were dashed when she saw the looks on her parents' faces. They obviously thought that this was a joke. Someone trying to make money off a kid with a lot of witchcraft books in her room.

"You don't think this is real," Willow said. It wasn't a question.

"Well, Will," Sheila said, "I'm afraid that this is a joke. Someone trying to trick you. Make easy money."

Willow was about to protest when a knock came at the door. She stood up, and opened it.

"Willow Rosenberg?" asked the woman standing there. She had grey hair and a stern face. She was wearing what looked to be normal clothes, except for the strange colour of the hat she was wearing. It was emerald green!

"Y-yes," Willow stuttered, "That's me."

"I am Minerva McGonagall," the lady said, "I see you have your letter," she motioned to Sheila, who was holding the letter. The letter immediately flew into Willow's hand.

"Wow," Willow said.

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said, "I am here merely as an example. You now see that this letter is no joke. We are dead serious in our choice of Willow. She had a great ability."

"Um, thanks," Willow said, then realized something, "But how am I going to pay for schooling? I haven't hardly any money."

"We have a fund for Muggle-born students such as yourself," Minerva McGonagall said, "You will find everything you need in London. Go to the Leaky Cauldron," With that, McGonagall dissapeared into the air with a little twirl.

"Well," Faith said, "_I_ don't think it's a joke anymore."

* * *

Xander Harris had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and funny and able to do magic. That was pretty much the one thing he and his best friend Willow had in common. He wasn't nearly as good at magic as Will was. In fact, he couldn't really control it at all, but when he was angry, things would start to gravitate towards him. He hid this ability even from his parents. If they knew about his powers, maybe they wouldn't really accept him as much as they did, which, granted, wasn't a lot, but it was something.

"Xander," Dawn said, "What's wrong?" Dawn was his sister. She was two years younger than him with strait, brown hair and brown eyes. She would sometimes just sneak up on him while he was thinking. Still, for a nine-year-old, she was very non-annoying. In fact, she was probably one of two reasons (the second being Willow) that he wasn't constantly a human magnet.

"Nothing, Dawnie," Xander said. It was kind of the truth, after all, it wasn't like he could go through a whole day without thinking about his parents. Even as much as he wanted to. Sometimes he wished he could forget about them completely.

Dawn grabbed a vase that was about to hit Xander in the head, "I _know_ something's wrong," she said, "You've got bad-face," she dodged a lamp shade that hit Xander square in the face, "Also, you've got a pillow attached to your arm."

Xander saw that she was right. He pulled the pillow off, but it just _thwap_ed back into place.

"Calm down, Xander," Dawn said, holding onto a table that was being pulled towards him. Xander concentrated and everything slowly returned back to it's original place, except for the pillow, which seemed to like being attached to his arm. Xander grabbed it and threw it against the wall. It hit the was with a resounding _thunk_, and he was worried that maybe his parents had heard, but when the siblings waited, they heard that their parents were fighting. Again. A breaking vase could be heard and Dawn thought about the vase she had stopped from crashing into Xander. The act seemed kind of moot now.

"So," Xander said, "Wanna see what's on TV?"

"Yeah, sure," Dawn said. Their parents were a mutual point of embarrassment for the Harris kids. Xander reached for the remote, but was interrupted by Dawn grabbing his arm and pointing to the window. At the window was a small, brown owl, who was holding a letter in its beak. The dumb bird was smashing into the window over and over again, unaware that there was glass.

Xander opened the window and the owl flew into the room in surprise, as if it hadn't expected to get through. Xander laughed. He couldn't help it, the owl was just too funny. It spun around the room, then hovered in front of Xander's face, still holding the letter. Xander took the letter and, seeing it was addressed to him, opened it, reading it over quickly.

_**Dear Mr Alexander Harris,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this letter you will find a list of books and equipment as well as a list of stores where you may find such equipment.**_

_**Sincerely, Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall.**_

"Huh," Xander said, "That explains a lot."

* * *

Willow heard a knock on her window. Opening it, she beckoned Xander into the small room. Xander had a small, brown owl on his shoulder, and a letter in his hand.

Willow smiled, "You got it, didn't you?"

Xander didn't have to ask what she was talking about. The letter. Of course she had it too. She had always had magic, while his hadn't shown itself until he was six, "Yeah," he said, "But I don't know what to do."

"You have to go!" Willow exclaimed, "We'll be going together! It'll be great!"

"But what about my parents?" Xander asked, "They'd never let me go. They'd think it was some scheme to get money easy."

Willow thought about how her parents had been convinced of the truth. That Hogwarts was a real place, "Just tell your parents," she told him, thinking about McGonagall, "They'll believe you."

Xander gave her a strange look, but gave in, "Okay. If you say so."

* * *

Showing his parents turned out to be easier said than done. It took three days for Xander to muster his courage enough to tell his parents about Hogwarts, and when he finally did, he merely handed his mom the letter over diner. His mom had made her famous call to the Chinese restaurant, and the Harrises were having one of the rare times that the family ate at the table. Almost all the time, Xander's dad would eat in the bedroom where a secondary TV was located while Xander's mom would either eat at the table or would try and convince Xander's dad to come downstairs and Xander and Dawn would eat in the basement while watching TV and sometimes the cat would come and sit on Dawn.

"What's this?" Mrs Harris asked.

"An acceptance letter to a school," Xander said, "It's for me. I was kind of hoping to run something by you guys. It shouldn't take long," with any luck it would run Road-Runner-fast.

"An acceptance letter?" Mrs Harris asked, taking the letter. She looked at the address and dropped it onto the table. Mr Harris looked at his wife, "What's wrong?"

"It can't be," Mrs Harris whispered, "It can't be."

Mr Harris looked at the letter, then, standing up, yelled at Mrs Harris, "Mary, I thought you said they weren't like that!"

"No," Mary Harris said, "They can't be," she looked up at Mr Harris, "My father was a Squib. So am I. They shouldn't be. They _can't_ be."

Harrises looked at their children. Mary looked scared, while Mr Harris looked angry. Xander looked at his mum. Did she know?

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked calmly.

"Dawn, go upstairs," Mary Harris said, "This doesn't concern you."

"Don't it?" Mr Harris yelled, "She might be just like the boy!"

"What's wrong?" Xander demanded, repeating his sister's question, only less calmly.

"You're a wizard," Mrs Harris said softly. Mr Harris just about threw a fit, "No son of mine's gonna be a bloody wizard!" he yelled, "He's not going! I ain't gonna pay for this!"

"Kern," Mary said softly, "He's going," Mr Harris looked shocked to hear his wife go against him, "If Dawn's a witch, then she's going to," Mary stood up, still talking slowly, but now scary-soft, "And that's final."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I am still continuing other stories. I'm just also writing this one :)

Review! please?


	2. Diagon Alley

Here we go! Diagon Alley! I know it's cliche to have a long-ish wand scene, but I had to. Will and Xander can't have any normal wands, now can they? Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to, you know, whoever owns them.

Guest Appearances: Hugo, Rose, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Ollivander. Yay! real HP characters!

* * *

Xander met up with Willow at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a small pub that neither of them would have noticed if they hadn't been looking for it. Willow was standing with her parents – Xander's mother had dropped him off – Faith and a tall lady with grey hair and a severe look on her face that just screamed 'teacher'.

"I assume that you are Mr Harris?" the lady asked.

"Yeah," Xander said, "I'm Xander."

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," the lady said, "I will be escorting you to Diagon Alley."

Willow remembered what she had read in her list of books and equipment, "That's where all the shops that we'll need for school are located, right?"

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said, looking impressed with Willow, "Very good. I would award your house points, but seeing as we are not at school and you have no house yet, I shall have to wait for some other time."

"House?" Xander asked.

"At Hogwarts there are four houses," Willow said, in full lecture mode, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of these houses have a certain number of points that can be added to or taken away at any given time by any teacher or faculty member. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. Also, each house has a ghost. Gryffindor's ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly-Headless Nick because his head's _almost_ chopped off. Hufflepuff's ghost is the Fat Friar. Ravenclaw's ghost is the Gray Lady. Slytherin's ghost is the Bloody Baron. Other ghosts stay at Hogwarts, including a poltergeist named Peeves. He only answers to the headmaster or headmistress and certain pranksters."

"Whoa," Xander said. Even McGonagall looked impressed, "I say, as soon as you are sorted into your house, fifteen points will be awarded. May I ask where you found all this information?"

"A book called _Hogwarts: A History_," Willow said, "I found it in a Muggle bookstore. Maybe a Muggle relation to a wizard ended up in possession of it and just decided to sell it. When I noticed it was one of the books on the list, I picked it up."

Minerva McGonagall nodded, thinking that Willow reminded her very much of a young Hermione Granger.

* * *

After she had convinced the Rosenbergs to stay at the pub, McGonagall led the two friends out of the pub the back way. This led to a brick wall and some garbage cans. Xander looked around, confused, but Willow and Professor McGonagall headed strait for the brick wall. Professor McGonagall produced a wand from within her robes, and touched a few bricks with her wand. Xander and Willow both jumped when the brick wall started to open. Soon, there was no wall, just an opening where the wall used to be.

Willow and Xander cautiously walked through the opening in the brick wall into Diagon Alley. The two immediately stopped in their tracks. As they looked around, they saw that the street was lined with shops. To their left was a shop with brooms in the window, and to their right was a robe shop. Coming out of a store to the left were two witches carrying candies, while a giant rabbit was disappearing and reappearing on a giant magician's head above the sign for a practical joke shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

McGonagall quickly explained where they would find all the things they would need for school. Willow's eyes widened at the sight of the book store, while Xander couldn't get over the practical joke shop.

"Wait, a minute," Willow said, interrupting McGonagall, who looked just as stunned as Xander was that Willow interrupted someone, "How are we gonna pay for all this?"

"Well, for Willow we have a fund for students with non-magical parents," McGonagall said, "But I do believe that Alexander is descended from a wizarding family."

"Really?" Willow exclaimed, "You didn't tell me that!"

"Uh, well, my mom said that her dad was a squib or something and she doesn't have any magic," Xander said, "And she said that I'd have to go to the bank – something about Green Got's Bank – and she gave me this key," he pulled a small key from his pocket.

"Gringotts," Willow and McGonagall corrected in unison. Xander decided that this was way-creepy.

"I suppose that will be our first stop," McGonagall said, "And then I will leave you two to it. I assume you both have ways to get home?"

They both assured her that, yes, they did, and they headed to Gringotts. For their first time in a wizarding building, Willow and Xander had no idea what to expect, and whatever they had expected was totally wrong. The bank was like a castle from the inside, and absolutely filled with short people with pointed ears.

"They're like mini hobbits," Xander whispered to Willow, who laughed, while a mini hobbit who had been passing shot him a disdainful glance.

"They're goblins," she explained, "They like shiny things, so a lot of them work at Gringotts."

They approached a goblin sitting on a tall stool so that he was taller even than Professor McGonagall, "Yes?" The goblin asked when they came close.

"This is Alexander Harris," McGonagall said, "He has come to make a withdrawal."

The goblin looked through his papers, "No Harrises here," he said, sounding a lot like one of the hobbits in the 'Fellowship of the Ring' movie.

"Uh, try 'Filch'," Xander said, speaking up, "my mother's maiden name," he explained to Willow and McGonagall.

The goblin held out his hand to Xander, "Key."

Xander showed the goblin the small key, the goblin called for another one, and they were hurried off towards the vaults. Xander's vault number was 743, and they took a ride on a cart that went faster than a roller coaster. By the time they got off, everyone except the goblin was looking a little green.

Xander gave the goblin the key, and the goblin opened the door. Inside were three stacks of coins: gold ones, silver ones and small bronze ones. McGonagall helped Xander take out a good amount, and while his eyes were still bulging out of his eyes, the goblin closed the door and asked everyone to get on the ride again.

"Why is there so much money in there?" Xander asked McGonagall, "I mean, my dad hates this whole wizard thing, but why wouldn't he have used a lot of it?"

"Because the wizarding money cannot be turned to Muggle money," McGonagall said, "Besides, only a witch or wizard can make a withdrawal from Gringotts."

Xander tried to take comfort from this, but couldn't help but feel that his dad would make him withdraw money a lot.

* * *

Willow could have spent all day at Flourish and Blotts, but Xander dragged her away saying that they could go back later if she really wanted to. They finally got everything they needed. Except for what was probably the most important part to the whole wizarding world. A wand.

They remembered that McGonagall had said to go to Ollivanders for a wand, so that was the next stop. It was a strange shop. Dark and filled with shelves absolutely stacked with what the two friends assumed were wand boxes.

"Hello?" Xander called, knowing that Willow would be too shy to do so.

A man with grey hair came walking out of a door that must have been the storage room, "Ah! I see, customers. Now, lets see, I don't remember either of you, so lets get you both measured," he whipped out two measuring tapes and waved his wand at them as they started measuring the arms of the two friends.

"Here we go!" he said, looking at Willow's measurement and grabbing a box, "Oak wood, phoenix feather core, eleven inches. Good for defensive spells."

Willow took the wand and stared at it strangely, "Sir, what do I do?"

"Give it a wave, of course!" Ollivander exclaimed, "Not at anyone, dear," he said quickly when Willow pointed the wand dangerously close to his head. She waved the wand and a whole shelf toppled over. Ollivander grabbed the wand from her hand and put it in the box, keeping it far away from Willow, "There isn't normally that kind of reaction," he said, waving his own wand as the shelf righted itself.

He pulled a box off a different shelf, "Beach wood, dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches. Very flexible. Good for charm work."

Willow waved the wand and it made a light explode. Ollivander snatched that one back too. He handed her others, made of ash and spruce, yew and birch, made of dragon heartstring, phoenix feather and unicorn hair. None worked for willow. Finally, Ollivander went into the back of his store. He brought out a box that looked no different from any of the others.

"Well, maybe this one will work," he said, handing it to her, "Nobody else has used this kind before, but nobody else has had this type of trouble finding a wand before. Except for Harry Potter, and he's normally the exception," he brought out a wand, "Willow wood with a centaur and unicorn hair mix core, eleven inches. I honestly don't know what spells it's good at because nobody's ever tested it."

Willow took it and a golden glow shone from the end, "Finally," she sighed, "how much?" Ollivander told her and she handed him the last of her coins. Fortunately, she had just enough to be able to buy some small souvenirs for her parents later.

Then Ollivander turned to Xander. He took Xander's measurements, as he had done with Willow. Then, taking a box off the shelf almost at random, he said, "Aspen wood, dragon heartstring, ten inches. Good for charm work."

Xander waved it, and this time, Ollivander was fast enough to grab it before more than a spark flew out the tip. He handed Xander several more, even delving into Willow's cast-off pile to find a wand. Finally, he waved his wand and a new box came from the back of the store. He was looking rather put off by the level of difficulty he was finding with the two of them.

"Don't know why I didn't try this first," Ollivander muttered, "Rowan wood, kappa water core, ten inches."

Xander waved it and a blue-green mist came from the tip, swirling around him. He quickly paid for the wand, and the two friends left the store, ready to get some souvenirs before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Xander hugged Dawn as she and their parents came out of the car. It was blue and extremely old, but with Mr Harris' lack of consistent work and Mrs Harris' part-time job at McDonald's, they couldn't get anything better.

"Look, Dad!" a boy about Dawn's age yelled, pointing at the car, "It looks like the picture you showed me of Grandad's flying car!"

"Hugo's right," a girl said. The boy had orange hair and blue eyes, while the girl had hair that was more brown and the same blue eyes. She was about Xander's age. She turned to Hugo, "But you shouldn't say things like that. They might be Muggles."

"But they can't be!" Hugo protested, pointing at Xander, "He's got a bag from Uncle George's shop! Muggles don't go there!"

"Come on, kids," their mother said, pulling the two kids into their own car, "We have to get home and get some rest. Rosie has school soon."

Xander watched the two kids and their parents and thought about his own parents, _That's what a family should be like,_ he thought, _happy._

_

* * *

_

There you go, I hope you liked it! I know they don't have owls or cats or anything, but I didn't really think they'd be able to get one. Willow's only got the Muggle-born fund, and Xander's father would freak out if he found an owl in his car. Please reveiw, as always, and thanks for reading thus far!


	3. Hogwarts Express

Sorry I took so long to update. I've actually been sitting on this for a while, trying to re-write it, but it hasn't worked out so here it is. I figured that since it's Friday and we're all gonna die tomorrow (I don't actually believe that but I wanted an excuse to update) I should give this to those who've reviewed, favourited and/or alerted. Thanks to all of ya! So, here it is, Wills and Xander on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

James Potter liked to think of himself as tall. Not Hagrid-tall (and definitely not Grop-tall), but he was taller than Albus, which should count for something. He had unruly black hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like his brother, the only difference being that Albus' hair was lighter in colour and when the younger Potter turned his head, there was a golden lining to his hair and Albus was the only one of the Potter children to have green eyes.

Albus and James were the last of the Potter family to go through the wall onto the platform. Probably not the wisest decision on their parents' part. James was now telling Albus about how he would most likely get into Slytherin, as he had learned a few days ago that this was Albus' worst fear.

Xander and Willow watched as the black-haired man and his red-haired wife followed the girl through the wall. Willow shook her head, was that how you got onto the train? Through a wall? She noticed a robe on one of the people, which looked somewhat like the robes they themselves had purchased in Diagon Alley.

"I'm Xander," Xander introduced himself, "This is Willow."

She smiled at the Potter brothers, "I think we're kind of lost," she said apologetically.

"Oh, is it your first year at Hogwarts?" Albus asked. When both Willow and Xander nodded, he said, "Me too!"

"Well could you maybe help us?" Willow asked, "We don't really know how to," she pointed at the wall with her ticket. The same wall where Mr and Mrs Potter had dissapeared into.

"Just run at it," James said, turning his trolley around and going through the wall backwards. Willow expected to hear a crash as he hit the wall, but James Potter just dissapeared. Then he poked his head back through, "Come on, Al, the last person through last year ended up in Slytherin!"

Albus cast a glance at Willow and Xander, a scared look in his eyes, "Come on," he said, running strait at the wall.

Xander shrugged at Willow and the two went through the wall together. In stead of the crunch they had expected, the feeling was something more akin to going through a tunnel. On the other side of the wall, the two saw a huge red train which had the words _Hogwarts Express_ on it in gold. A sign above their heads proclaimed that this was _Platform 9 ¾._

"Wow," Xander said as they saw all the people on the platform. Most of them, including the kids, were wearing robes. Willow spotted James and Albus, but James looked like he was being told off by his mother, and Albus looked like he was getting a prep talk from his father. A little girl who looked like Mrs Potter was smiling evilly at James. Willow guessed this girl was James' sister, having seen that same expression on Faith when she tried to get Willow in trouble.

"C'mon, Will!" Xander exclaimed, pulling his trolley towards the train. They put the trolleys in the baggage compartment and brought with them their robes to change into when they got close to the school.

The two friends were just ready to sit down when James Potter burst through the door of their compartment, followed by a girl with red hair, who was already in her robes. She had darkness powder all over her face, "James Potter, I am going to kill you!" she screeched.

"Aw, c'mon, Rosie," James said, "I was pulling a prank on the prefects, I didn't know you were gonna walk right into it! Look, I'll even fix it!" he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her face, "Aguamenti!"

A jet of water squirted out of his wand and into her face. The girl sputtered, but the darkening powder was washing off. She rubbed at it, "I thought Uncle George only made the waterproof kind anymore."

"Yeah," James said, "But I got a lot of the non-waterproof stuff before he stopped selling it. Also, I convinced him to give me some after 'cause I ran out."

He turned and said, "Hey, Willow, Xander, mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Xander said, and Willow insisted, "Just no darkening powder."

The girl's name was Rose Weasley, who was James' cousin. Albus was also there, but he stayed quiet. Willow eventually asked what was wrong.

"It's just that I _know_ the Sorting Hat is gonna put me into Slytherin," Albus said.

"Is that really so bad?" Willow asked, "I mean, doesn't getting into Slytherin mean you have ambition? And ambition can get you far in life."

"Yeah, but most of the Death Eaters were in Slytherin," James said, "Or at least the ones who weren't under an Unforgivable Curse to do whatever You-Know-Who said."

"Albus won't end up a Death Eater!" Rose exclaimed, hitting James, "Besides, they aren't much of a threat anymore. Without You-Know-Who around, they're just a bunch of people siting around in Azkaban."

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Xander asked.

"He was the evillest wizard ever to live!" James said, "He had this group, see, of Death Eaters. And they tried to kill all the Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"Really?" Willow asked nervously, "And they're still out there?"

"No," Rose said, "Like I said, most of them are in Azkaban. Except for Draco Malfoy, of course, but he wasn't really a Death Eater anyway."

Willow sighed. She didn't like the idea that people would want to kill her just because she had magic but her parents didn't. She looked over at Xander and knew he felt the same way.

"Didn't we see Scorpius Malfoy on the Platform?" Albus said, "Is he in our year?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "But James is proof that people aren't whoever their parents are."

"Hey!" James exclaimed, "I resent that!"

"It's true," Albus said.

"We're almost there," Rose said after a while, "You should probably get your robes on."

They all quickly put on their robes, and the train screeched to a halt. James pointed them in the right direction to a lake, while he left with a blond Gryffindor girl to some carriages that seemed to move on their own.

"'Cmon," a tall man called from the lake, "First years over here," he had a strange accent that sounded like a mix between French and English, "First years, don't be shy," he called. When he had a sizable group of first years around him he led them over to the lake where a bunch of boats were.

Willow, Xander, Rose and Albus all got a boat together and they glided out into the lake.

"What's making it move?" Willow asked.

"The giant squid," Albus said, "Everyone knows about the squid, 'course, most people don't actually get to see it, but everyone knows it's there."

"It's not just one squid," Rose corrected her cousin, "There's all her babies too. The Ministry's been trying to get McGonagall to remove them for years, but McGonagall won't do it. Dad says she's a lot like Dumbledore that way."

"Who's Dumbledore?" Willow asked.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Albus repeated, "Only the greatest wizard ever to live! The Minister in Dad's time said he was crazy and even put it in the _Daily Prophet_ that he was mad, but Dumbledore was brilliant! He defeated Grindewald and it was said that Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort feared."

"Oh," Willow said.

"Who's Moldywart?" Xander asked.

"Voldemort," Albus corrected, "He's You-Know-Who."

"Oh," Xander said, echoing Willow.

* * *

So there you go. I know, it's terrible. Please review and make me feel better. Cookies to those who do (and not the evil kind that your laptop keeps sending you liitle notices saying 'delete these now!' about 'cause those are just stupid). Thanks for reading (both the fic chapter and my little mini-rant) and really, please review.


End file.
